Eli Moskowitz
Eli Moskowitz, Also known by his nickname Hawk, is a supporting character and the secondary antagonist in the last few episodes of season 1 and throughout season 2 of the TV show Cobra Kai. He is a bullied student who joins Cobra Kai after witnessing Miguel Diaz's fight with Kyler's gang. He is arguably the second best student among the next generation Cobra Kai students, only inferior to Miguel. Personality: As Eli Eli is a nice and quiet kid that is bullied for his deformed lip. He is afraid to stand up for himself As Hawk During his time learning Cobra Kai, he slowly becomes hotheaded and disobedient. This personality reflected on his fighting style and behavior as he is merciless, hurtful, intimidating and a flat out bully. His personality tends to get the better of him, evident when he was disqualified after attacking Robbie before the round started. Hawk's major shift in his personality shows he is the most corrupted student in Cobra Kai and how Cobra Kai can turn innocent kids to corrupt and vicious bullies. Season 1 Eli like the other misfits in his school, is a very quiet and introverted individual. His only friend is Demetri. After witnessing Miguel Diaz beating Kyler's gang, he joins Cobra Kai. After Johnny Lawrence mocks him for his deformed lip, Eli becomes angry and unhappy. However, he later learned how to use his deformed lip to "flip the script" and gain confidence of himself. After becoming the Hawk his personality drastically changes as he is aggressive, hotheaded and disobedient. His new behavior however gets the better of him as he angrily attacks Robby during the All Valley tournament when the latter insults him, but shows no remorse in doing when his act gets him disqualified. Season 2 Hawk's personality becomes far worse as he adopts a far more thuggish approach toward life as he is shown intimidating new students and calling them fresh fishes, and trashing the Miyagi dojo. He even turns on his best friend Demetri and bullies him after the latter writes a negative review about Cobra Kai, as well as allows Johnny's sensei Kreese to poison and corrupt his mind. At the end after Johnny walks into the dojo and finding out that Kreese along with Eli & the others have betrayed him blaming him for Miguel being in the hospital. Synopsis: Season 1 At first Eli is quiet and shy, and he is often teased for his deformed lip. Miguel Diaz immediately becomes friends with Eli and Demetri due to them all being unpopular. The three are picked on by Kyler and his friends. After Miguel beats up Kyler and his friends both Demetri and Eli join the Cobra Kai Dojo. At the dojo Johnny Lawrence who is the sensei of the dojo insults Eli's lip even when Demetri tells him to stop. Johnny tells Eli to flip the script in order to stop the others from making fun of him. Eli then leaves, possibly quitting which makes Johnny upset. He however, returns the next day with a Mohawk and says he has flipped the script which impresses Johnny. From then on his name is Hawk. He even has a tattoo on his back which his parents don't know about that. Not only does his looks change, but his personality changes as well as he goes from being shy, scared and insecure to overconfident, over the top, aggressive and hot headed. In a way he turns into Dutch, Johnny's friend at Cobra Kai when they were students at the Cobra Kai dojo. His new look and personality causes Moon who used to bully him for his deformed lip to become attracted to him. The two kiss and supposedly become a couple at the lake. At the all valley tournament he reaches the semifinals where he faces Johnny's son Robby Keene. He wins the first point against Robby, but loses the second. After losing the second point Robbie makes fun of his Mohawk which infuriates Hawk and causes him to kick him in the shoulder, thus dislocating it and causing him to get disqualified from the tournament. Following his disqualification an upset Johnny asked him why he did what he did, but Hawk angrily defended his action. After Miguel wins the tournament for Cobra Kai, Hawk and the other's cheer for him. Season 2 Hawk and Miguel are forced by Johnny to do 50 push ups because of their cheap moves in the tournament. After some time Hawk and Miguel find out that Robby is Johnny's son, and believe that he is being hard on them because of that. When they confront Johnny an angry Johnny tells them to mind their own business. Over the course of the season Hawk becomes a flat out bully, intimidating and insulting the new students, and bullying Demetri after the latter writes a bad review about Cobra Kai. He gets into a fight with Robby and Samantha in the mall, but Robby beats him up. However, his new behavior scares Moon and causes her to dump him. Furious over the breakup Hawk takes his anger out on a punching bag. Johnny's sensei Kreese then uses Hawks anger against him by manipulating him into behaving more aggressively. Under Kreese's order Hawk along with a few students vandalize and destroy Daniel LaRusso's dojo, and Hawk steals the Medal of Honor which belonged to Daniel's sensei Mr. Miyagi. During a competition Miguel notices Hawk with the Medal of Honor and realizes he destroyed Daniel's dojo. Hawk is confronted by Miguel. Hawk challenges him to get it. Despite putting up a good fight Hawk is defeated by Miguel. Miguel then takes the Medal of Honor and gives it to Robby. Hawk however, is not angry at Miguel. During a party at Moon's house Hawk tries to win her back by flirting with another girl, but is shocked when Moon kisses her and reveals they are dating. Hawk is upset as a result. Demetri comes and they manage to briefly bond over "Doctor Who", but after Demetri suggests he have inner peace Hawk responds by pouring beer on his head. Demetri gets revenge on him by taking a mic and revealing embarrassing stories about Hawk. An enraged Hawk tries to attack him, but the cops arrive. Hawk then tells Demetri he will see him at school and runs off. On the first day of school a school brawl occurs. When Hawk spots Demetri he chases him. Eventually he catches Demetri and starts attacking him, but Demetri defends himself with Daniel's Miyagi-Do Karate teachings and manages to beat Hawk. Hawk witnesses Miguel lying on the ground unconscious. Back in the dojo Hawk along with several other students are training with Kreese. When Johhny comes Kreese reveals he now owns the dojo. When Johnny accuses the students of abandoning him, Hawk blames him for Miguel's injuries. Fighting Style Once he enters training in season 1 Hawk develops into an aggressive fighter with a penchant for high risk techniques. He does possess a solid defense when pressed, weathering an intense combination from Robby only to counter with a well-timed take-down. However, his technique isn't as strong as his reckless fighting which allows Robby to beat him using his superior technique. In season 2 his style becomes even flashier and more reckless, but his technique still isn't better than his reckless style which results in him being defeated by Robby, Miguel, and later Demetri. When fighting Demetri during the school brawl Hawk gains the upper hand at first, but is ultimately beaten when Demetri counters all his attacks using his superior defense and a well-timed counter. This demonstrates that Hawk's overuse of offense and lack of technique are of no help when he is facing opponents with superior technique, even if they are physically weaker and less experienced. Trivia * Eli can be compared to the following characters ** Dutch- Both are aggressive and hotheaded, as well as the main characters right hand man. ** Bobby Brown- Both reached the semifinals but got disqualified after committing an illegal move against their opponent. * Eli seems to be the most affected by the Cobra Kai's ruthless mentality. * Eli was more of a side character in the first half of season 1, but became a more important character in the second half of the season, and one of the main characters in season 2. * Eli is arguably the most focused Cobra Kai student in season 2. Gallery Eli.jpg Hawk_cobra_kai.png Hawk 002.png Hawk tatto s2.png Category:Cobra Kai Members Category:Supporting Characters Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains